As a continuously variable transmission for an automobile, there has been known one which includes: a drive pulley (2), having a fixed sheave (2a) and a movable sheave (2b), provided on the engine side; a driven pulley (3), having a fixed sheave (3b) and a movable sheave (3a), provided on the drive wheel side: and an endless power transmission chain (1) provided over the both, and in which the movable sheaves (2b) (3a) are caused to come close to or leave away from the fixed sheaves (2a) (3b) by a hydraulic actuator, whereby a chain (1) is cramped by a hydraulic pressure so as to cause a contact load between the pulleys (2) (3) and the chain (1), and torque is transmitted by a frictional force of the contact part, as shown in FIG. 18.
As the power transmission chain, Patent Document 1 (Publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-312725) proposes one which includes: a plurality of links having front and back insertion parts through which pins are inserted; and a plurality of first pins and a plurality of second pins for connecting the links aligned in a chain width direction so as to be bendable in a longitudinal direction such that a front insertion part of one link and a back insertion part of another link correspond to each other, in which a first pin fixed to a front insertion part of one link and movably fitted in a back insertion part of another link and a second pin movably fitted in the front insertion part of the one link and fixed to the back insertion part of the other link move relatively in a rolling and contacting manner so as to enable bending in a longitudinal direction between the links.
The power transmission chain of Patent Document 1 suppresses polygonal vibration caused due to the fact that the chain is not a continuum and reduces noises of a continuously variable transmission using it. However, in order to enhance quietness and to improve comfort of an automobile in which the chain is mounted, for example, it is preferable to further reduce noises.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power transmission chain and a power transmission device capable of suppressing polygonal vibration to thereby remove causes of noises.